Whipped Cream
by RunXRun
Summary: Loki decides to test the view of people. ...It's sex..there is no real plot. Thor's on the bottom so if you're not into that, sorry. ..Also, it's Thor and Loki so..if you're not a fan of not-really incest then.. don't read. ;P


Ever since Thor and Loki moved to Midgard, Loki had spent a good deal of time on the computer, looking up the ways of "humans"; their traditions, their forms of punishment (which Loki appreciated greatly, by the way). Sometimes, however, the internet led him in a very different direction...

Wondering what they said about Thor, Loki went to his search engine and started to type Thor's name. Before he could press "enter" however, he noticed a word he had never seen before.  
_**"What is "Thorki"?"**_ Loki thought aloud. _**"..Hmm" **_  
Curious by nature, he searched for that instead. Glancing over the links, he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Loki smirked as he glanced over some of the fiction people had been writing.  
_**"How did they know...?" **_He giggled to himself, making a mental note to show Thor everything he had discovered.

Clicking onto the "Images" tab, Loki started to frown and shook his head.  
_**"Why do they draw me so short compared to Thor? I am nearly as tall as he is! There is no way I appear that short when standing next to him!"**_ Loki glared at the screen and continued to look at the pictures. He had to admit the artists were talented, but he would never understand why they drew him so small.  
_**"I do not understand this... is this a human thing..?" **_Loki blinked at the picture he had opened.  
**"It's their way of showing who the dominant one is, Loki."**

Loki jumped, twisting around to face Thor. _**"Show...what?"**_ He looked back at the picture, waiting for Thor's explanation.  
**"It's their way of showing who takes who. They draw you small to tell the viewer that you're the one being taken, and not the other way around. Natasha explained this to me." **Thor smiled as Loki's eyes narrowed.  
_**"So it's never crossed their minds that I have taken you?!"**_ Loki replied, as Thor tried to get rid of the smug look on his face before Loki noticed it.  
_**"...You enjoy that they think that, don't you?"**_

Loki stood and looked at Thor.  
_**"You enjoy the humans thinking that you're the stronger one; that you've never been fucked."**_ Loki let the words roll off his tongue as he stared at Thor, and smirking, grabbed a handful of Thor's hair and pulled.  
_**"I wonder why that is, Thor, you obviously love it when I'm taking you... unless your pleas for more are just an act?" **_  
Thor shook his head.  
_**"Excuse me?"**_ Loki tightened his grip.  
**"They're not an act." **  
Loki nodded, _**"No, I didn't think so."**_

Letting go of Thor's hair, Loki walked into their kitchen, leaving Thor with his thoughts and his erection.  
**"Wait! Loki! Where are you going?" **  
Loki coughed into his hand to hide the smile that was forming. _**"Hmm? What do you mean, Thor?" **_  
Taking in the sight of Thor's topless, reddening body, Loki felt his own penis twitch and come to life.  
Thor spluttered; **"You can't say something like that and just walk away to make.. to make whatever it is you plan on making!" **  
Laughing, Loki shook his head and opened the fridge. _**"What I came in here to get benefits you also, Thor." **_Loki stood, shook the can of whipped cream in front of him and removed the cap.

_**"I've never been a fan of food and sex...I dislike being sticky. But I trust you'll take care of that for me, right?" **_Loki teased as he sat down in one of their sofa chairs and spread his legs. Palming the front of his pants, he shut his eyes and waited for Thor's move. Hearing nothing but Thor's breathing, Loki decided he'd have to help Thor along.  
Undoing the buttons of his leather pants, Loki traced the zipper with his fingernail and opened his eyes.  
_**"Are you just going to watch?" **_  
Loki smiled as Thor rushed to get in front of him, to kneel there with his hands on Loki's thighs.  
_**"Good."**_ Loki shut his eyes again as he unzipped his pants and took his hand away, setting it on the arm rest.

Thor wasted no time in pulling Loki's pants down to his knees, watching the shiver run through Loki, but before he could put his lips to the pale skin, Loki had a handful of his hair and was guiding him away from his target. _**"You forgot your treat."  
**_Thor shook his head, **"I was just about to taste it." **  
Loki smiled, _**"Flattery will get you nowhere, Thor." **_  
Moving so his hips were closer to Thor, Loki shook the can of whipped cream and pressed on the opening, letting some of the cream go into his belly button. _**"Go on then..."**_

Loki moaned as Thor's tongue licked around his belly button, lapping at the sugary cream. Dipping his tongue into Loki's belly button, Thor hummed as he scooped the last of the cream out.  
Loki looked down at Thor with his eyes half closed, _**"How does it taste?"  
**_**"Perfect. May I have some more?" **_**  
**_Loki moaned and nodded, pressing on the whipped cream opening and leaving a trail from his belly button all the way to the base of his penis. _**  
**_**"You taste delicious."**

_**"That's the whipped cream."  
**_Thor licked his lips and lowered his head to Loki's stomach, **"No, Loki, it's you who taste delicious."  
**Thor cemented his point by licking beside the whipped cream, moaning softly as he reached Loki's thigh. Loki squirmed in the chair and looked at Thor; his pupils huge with lust.  
Feeling proud, Thor moved his head back to Loki's belly button and licked the whipped cream off, moving his way down to Loki's base.  
_**"Make sure it's all off, I told you I hated being sticky."**_ Loki tried to hide the need in his voice, but knew by Thor's eyes that it had shown through.  
**"You'll be sticky again, don't worry."**

Loki watched as Thor's tongue circled his tip, but never actually touched him.  
_**"Thor..."**_ Loki leaned forward and cupped the back of Thor's head._** "I know what you're trying to do, and if you don't stop, I'll finish myself off and leave you to do the same."  
**_Thor looked up at Loki and nodded, finally placing a kiss to Loki's tip. Loki always had a taste to him; both sweet and spicy. Thor liked to believe danger tasted like this.  
Thor let his lips wrap around the head of Loki's penis, enjoying the texture and weight of it; and loving the soft sigh that came from Loki.

Loki purred, watching Thor work a magic of his own. He loved when Thor was like this, kneeling in front of him, worshipping him and his cock. It's how things were supposed to be. Raising the can of whipped cream to his mouth, Loki let some squirt onto his tongue, moaning at the taste and at the feel of the back of Thor's throat on his dick.  
_**"You're amazing with your tongue, Thor." **_  
Thor glanced up at Loki and briefly moved back to smile, and tell him; **"I got to learn from the best."  
**Loki watched, never breaking eye contact as Thor's lips moved further down his penis; swallowing him whole.

_**"Ah..!" **_  
He felt his body tense as Thor hummed around his length. Putting his hand back into Thor's hair, Loki began to guide Thor's mouth up and down on him, his moans getting louder and louder as the speed increased.  
_**"Oh fuck, Thor..."**_ Loki gasped and moaned, feeling the familiar burn spread through him like wildfire.  
Thor knew the signs of Loki's approaching orgasm and managed to pull his mouth away just in time. The frustrated growl that spilled from Loki's lips brought Thor's skin to goose-bumps, and his dick twitched with need.

Before he had time to even voice this need, Loki had stood up and brought Thor with him, crashing their lips together in a kiss that spelled out both of their desires. Turning them both, Loki pushed Thor down into the chair and nodded towards the whipped cream sitting on the table.  
_**"In case you get hungry." **_Loki smiled and knelt between Thor's legs; equally as happy to worship Thor as to have Thor worship him.  
The humans were right about one thing, Loki was usually on the receiving end, and since Thor hadn't been the receiver in a few weeks, Loki knew he couldn't just shove himself into him... although the desire to do that was very high.

Removing Thor's pants, Loki kissed the inside of Thor's thigh and smiled, enjoying how Thor always tasted like vanilla ice cream. Loki liked to think that this is what kindness tasted like and Loki was content to sit and kiss his God of thunder. On any other day he would have done just that, but today Loki knew neither of them had the patience.  
**"Open." **  
Loki looked up and opened his mouth for Thor, enjoying the cream that was now dancing on his taste buds. Pulling back, Loki winked at him and took Thor's penis fully into his mouth, the cream mixing with the taste of Thor.

Shutting his eyes, Loki began to bob his head up and down on Thor's erection, making sure to listen to every sound Thor was willing to share. His sighs, moans and words of approval and praise did amazing things to him, and while Loki wasn't a huge fan of dirty talk, hearing Thor tell him how beautiful he was sucking his cock nearly made Loki cum all over the floor.

Shivering, Loki waved his hand and produced an already opened vial of oil. Moving off of Thor, Loki poured some onto his middle and pointer fingers. Loki rubbed his fingers around Thor's hole and gently pressed his middle finger inside, pausing only to search for the special bundle of nerves.  
**"Oh!"**  
Loki grinned up at Thor and gave him a wink, knowing he had found what he was looking for.  
_**"Does that feel good, Thor?"**_ Loki cooed against Thor's base,  
**"Gods, yes!"**  
Loki moaned at the sight before him and felt his cock twitch with want. He withdrew his finger and added more oil to his fingers and to his other hand. Pressing both fingers into Thor, Loki began a scissoring motion to stretch Thor open while putting his other hand on his own penis. Stroking his penis in time with the thrust of his fingers, Loki shut his eyes and images of him thrusting into Thor made themselves appear.

Gasping at the images, Loki withdrew his fingers and knelt up between Thor's legs, smiling and kissing his chest.  
_**"Do you want me?" **_Loki smirked against Thor's chest and bit around his nipple.  
**"Yes..." **  
Loki kissed up Thor's jaw and smiled. _**"Are you still the dominant one?" **_  
He watched as Thor shook his head and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders.  
**"Not right now." **  
Loki sighed and decided that would do. With that, he pressed into Thor and moaned at the tight heat that welcomed him.  
_**"I love how you're always so tight." **_

This time, Loki focused on Thor's pleasure. Thrusting in and out, making sure he hit Thor's prostate over and over was his main focus, and judging by the sounds Thor was making; Loki was doing it right. Loki shut his eyes and felt everything around him. Thor's incredible heat under him, and the way his walls and rings would clench. The way Thor's body would shake when he moaned. He felt the tightness and pressure building in his own stomach. He moaned and crashed his lips against Thor's, crying out into his mouth as he came. Thor was quick to follow, moaning Loki's name loud enough to wake their neighbours.

Leaning forward and resting against Thor, Loki tried to return his breathing back to normal. Kissing Thor above the heart, Loki looked up and smiled. _**"I wonder what other things the humans think we do..."**_


End file.
